


【绣春刀/师兄弟】川流不息

by OverWeightFireball



Category: Brotherhood of Blade, 绣春刀
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverWeightFireball/pseuds/OverWeightFireball
Summary: 人不能两次踏进同一条河流。





	【绣春刀/师兄弟】川流不息

八月雨连下了十天，屋角一只老鼠死了。丁修的阿里旺旺响了起来，淘宝店接到本年来第一笔生意，要他去杀靳一川。  
丁修吸溜着泡面，看见私信，眼睛瞪得比死耗子的肚皮还圆，拖板都停下了抖动。还没等他回复什么，支付宝又响了：转账收到三万，来自一个头像浓妆艳抹的即弃账号，备注两个字：订金。  
丁修看着手机，乐了，脚趾夹住拖鞋，把泡面放下，扭身打字：这位亲亲啊，难道亲亲不知道，靳一川是我的师弟吗？  
对面过了一会儿才回复。  
“你这样的人，还在乎这个？”  
丁修咧嘴笑着回：“亲亲有所不知，此人是我的挚爱亲朋，手足兄弟……”  
“得加钱。”  
对方这次倒没再运气，支付宝上直接又多了两万块。

丁修看着自己的账户，心情十分复杂。  
怎么肥四，手足相残挚爱相杀的戏码现在都已经烂大街了吗，为什么今生至爱也只能再加两万块钱，我以为这位亲出手很阔绰的，委屈的嘞，这个世道真的不好了！

虽然心里委屈了一会儿，少顷丁修看着账面上的五万现钱，身体诚实地愉悦了起来。心情一愉悦他就想到了他师弟。不知道他师弟现在在做什么？  
想到这里他就要给他师弟发微信。打开微信才想起他师弟已经把他拉黑了。  
拉黑之前这个账号还留下了半年的聊天记录。丁修忍不住回味了一下，记录大概是这样的：

X月X日  
靳一川向你转账300元  
备注：别再找我了  
你接收了靳一川的转账  
“怎么可能不找你呢，师兄可就你一个师弟。保重身体啊，靳警官❤”  
X月XX日  
靳一川向你转账400元  
备注：师兄我真的没钱了  
你接受了靳一川的转账  
“苍蝇再小也是肉啊。要努力工作哦，靳sir！”  
Y月Y日  
靳一川向你转账500元  
备注：师兄这是最后一次了  
你接受了靳一川的转账  
“放心，你这个秘密，我会吃一辈子的~”  
Z月Z日  
靳一川向你转账3000元  
备注：以后别再找我三弟。  
你接受了靳一川的转账  
“你他妈是谁？”（发送失败）  
靳一川已将你拉黑。开始聊天请添加对方为好友。

看到最后一段，丁修心房里愤怒的小火苗又熊熊燃烧了起来。敲里马，到底谁管他叫三弟，是大哥还是二哥？——多半是二哥，我看他不仅排行二，脑子更二！丁修一边想着一边生气，一边随手从账户里拨出了一万块钱从工厂店买了一百支假阳具直邮到他师弟现在的住址。他不是说自己没钱吗？当条子收入确实低，当师兄的给过他一个实用建议：趁早去卖屁股。事不宜迟，现在就给他准备点熟悉业务的学习材料。

做完这些，丁修的眼前浮现出他师弟气得面红耳赤皱眉瞪眼的模样，圆脸上不禁泛起甜蜜的微笑。  
此夜睡得又香又沉。第二天下午房门被敲响的时候他还以为是快递。然后就被冲破纸箱胶带的一百支硅胶老二糊了一脸热吻。硅胶弹幕的背后是他师弟的脸，气得面红耳赤，皱眉瞪眼，跟丁修记忆和想象中的一毛一样。  
丁修内心深处的某种愿望得到了极大的满足，他甚至有心情用余光检视了一下学习材料的工艺水平。——他对自己选择工厂店的眼光非常满意，这些学习材料看起来根本不像一百块钱的货，贴个牌完全卖得出一千。  
而他师弟丝毫不领情，劈头盖脸对他吼了一句：“你到底要干什么？！”  
吼完了，下意识地猛一个小回头，看见门没关，然后就沉稳自然丝滑柔顺地把门在身后合上了。  
丁修看他这套动作直想笑。听说，人身上染了贼气，以后永远洗不掉，丁修不知道这话几分真假，但他师弟，不是他刻意要说，真是天生的贼材料，打从根儿上就改不了。  
“今天都没穿警服，还怕让人看见？”他逗他师弟。  
他师弟侧过脸翻了个白眼。这个表情距离他受不了要走仅仅几步之遥，丁修咳嗽了一声，换了个话题。  
“咳，师弟，你怎么知道我住这儿的？”  
“师父告诉我的。”他师弟说。  
“师父跟你还有联系？”  
他师弟挑起眉毛来看他，仿佛丁修长出了六只眼睛。  
“有啊，”他师弟说，“我微信问师父，她就把你地址告诉我了啊。你不知道师父微信？”  
丁修突然整个人有点不太好。丁白缨昨天刚给他发了个信息——用的是暗网信件，解密器活活跑了一分多钟才解出来，还没抬头落款，丁修是从内容上猜出来寄信人的——倒也不难猜，通篇看似简练实则啰嗦地教育他勤奋工作，正直做人，好像完全没想过对于丁修的职业来说这两者包含一些天然的矛盾一般。尤其是要好好照应他师弟，不要总是纠缠小时候的事互相闹矛盾。对，说到这一点，这跟他现在的具体工作内容就更有矛盾了。  
可丁修当然也没有反驳什么。所谓一日为师，终身为父，丁白缨不管他，还有谁来管他？他不让丁白缨管，还能让谁来管？  
但这不是现在的重点，重点是丁白缨作为一个多年在逃通缉犯，明目张胆地跟盗取身份的前徒弟用受监控通讯工具明文联系，这样真的大丈夫吗？  
他师弟低着头，脸上生气的红晕退去了。提及丁白缨让他心软也冷静了下来。他的表情又变得好像那个穿警服的靳一川脸上的表情了。  
“师兄，你有钱这么作弄我，看来手头比我宽绰多了。看在以前同门学艺的份上，求你做事留一线，就放过我吧，行吗。”  
他低着头说。  
丁修看着他。  
“你收这些东西，让学医的姑娘看见了？”  
他师弟果然抬起头来。  
“你别提她！”  
“哟，那就是还住在一起呢？”  
“你不配提她的名字。”  
“哦，分手了啊。”丁修得意地笑起来，舒适地踱近他师弟面前，“那这些好东西你留着呗，师兄不忍心自己脱贫，结合你的条件给你指一条发财的明路啊。哎，你至少留下试用一回，这是最新款防水震动带凸点的，师兄特意给你挑——”  
他师弟从门边抄起一个学习材料朝他猛扑过来，身法之迅猛与无章法均好像小猫挠人。丁修一矮身，散步似的躲过，一伸手按住他的肋骨，直接把他摁在门上。  
他师弟猛地咳嗽起来。  
“你自己知道你自己的身子，”丁修贴着他的耳朵，阴恻又亲昵地说，“就别耽误人家姑娘了吧。”  
他掰过他师弟的下巴，  
“她走了之后，有没有想师哥？”

那天他用硅胶阴茎来回反复地操他师弟，先操上面的嘴，然后操下面的小嘴，最后用上他自己的真家伙时他师弟已经射不出什么来，脸痛苦地涨红，身体扭动得像条陷在网中离开水的鱼。丁修吻他，强迫他最后一次高潮，直到失禁的尿液把床单弄湿。  
之后他师弟脱力地躺在他怀里，鬓角的头发一缕缕粘在脸上。丁修用手指勾画他的额头，师弟的脸上依稀是那种迷离的少年表情，眼神失焦，柔弱地不记得反抗。  
“……这样久了，我可能还真有点开始喜欢你。”丁修说。  
他师弟的双眼终于完成了对焦读条，听到了这句话，又一次挑起眉毛来。  
他看着丁修，仿佛丁修长了八只眼睛。

他又喘了一会儿气，然后从床上起来。丁修任由他离开自己，也去抓了件衣服披上。他师弟熟门熟路地进洗手间冲干净自己，然后回卧室把床单扯下来扔进旧浴缸里泡了起来。他还往水里撒了洗衣粉。丁修都不知道他的洗衣粉放在哪儿。  
丁修穿着短裤走到浴室门口，看着他师弟忙这忙那，出神了几秒。然后他说：“你最近惹什么人没有？有人花钱跟我买你的命。”  
他师弟转过头来，看着他，然而眼神里并没什么内容，就好像丁修刚才突然说起的是今日的天气。  
“我接了。”丁修说，“我缺钱。”  
“哦。”他师弟说，“接了就接了吧。”  
他穿着来时的衬衫，从他身边走出浴室，到厨房里翻了翻。  
“泡面没了师兄，你吃不吃外卖？”他问。  
丁修没有回答。  
他师弟打了个呵欠。然后缓慢而坚定地说：“师兄，我走了，师父跟你说的话你记着点，以后别再来找我了。”  
然后他踢开客厅里散落的硅胶性器官，踩出一条干净的路走了出去。门无声地合上。

丁修脑子里想起另一件很有意思的事。说来非常神奇，他师弟这个人，正当妙龄，气血方刚，杀人打架脸不红心不跳，搬一百支硅胶机械制品上五楼腰不酸腿不疼，然而每次丁修只要一摸到他，他立刻就能开始嗑得像个得了肺痨病的千金小姐。这种模式在他们一起长大的过程中巩固太多遍了，从小丁修的手指找丁显的肺管子就和后来找他师弟其他部位的敏感点一样熟悉，而丁显也总能在丁修武力威胁他时迅速开始发病。  
第一个观察到丁显这种能耐的其实还不是丁修，而是他的师伯，丁白缨的师兄兼相好，陆文昭。丁修和丁显都还算是孩子的时候，陆文昭有一次进山，留下吃晚饭，丁修在饭桌上逼丁显把碗里的米饭都吃完，手一压上他的背，丁显就娇怯凄惨地开始咳嗽。  
丁白缨马上放下筷子：“阿修，你干什么呢，快把显儿放开！”  
丁修梗着脖子：“他吃这么少，病更好不了呀！”  
丁白缨一瞪他。丁修把手松了。  
丁显小心翼翼地拾起掉在桌上的筷子，喘气时肺里仍有湿音。丁白缨叹了口气，说：“我还以为显儿的病已经好些了。”  
这种话，丁显明白，就是只有陆文昭能接的。陆文昭停下筷子，果然接话。  
他说：“师妹也不用担心。我看显儿得的呀，按医书上说，叫‘巧病’。”  
丁白缨问：“师哥，我可没看过医书，从没听爹说过，这巧病是什么病？”  
陆文昭说：“师妹，这肺呀，主忧思，就是太过聪明，思虑过多的人才害这病。不过呀，这个聪明的人，病也懂事儿，光在该发的时候发，不该发的时候，就不发。”  
丁白缨抿着嘴笑了，低头时吐息扬起了一缕碎发。丁显无措地看着他俩，有些惶恐的样子。丁白缨很快止住笑意，拿筷子打了一下陆文昭的手，慈声对丁显说：“别怕，师伯夸你聪明呢。”  
而丁修什么都不明白。

说到陆文昭这个人，其实丁修想来想去，觉得自己也不曾真的了解。丁白缨或许也不真的了解，但是她从来不在乎。“一日为师，终身为父”这句话，丁修第一次听到，就是陆文昭对他说的。  
丁修当时愣了许久，意识到其中一个时间量词与动词的双关之后，不敢相信这是真的，因此又愣了许久。  
之后他在心里疯狂大喊了起来。  
丁白缨！！！你看看你找的这什么男人啊！！！！！他特么居然会说这种黄段子啊你快看看啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！

其时，陆文昭在试图劝阻丁修去找丁显的麻烦。那时丁显刚刚有了一个新名字，叫靳一川。  
陆文昭总是这样的。他永远能用出其不意的套路让丁修哑口无言。但是他始终没办法说服丁修。  
丁白缨收这两个徒弟的背景是这样的：这事还得从她爹说起。她爹最开始成立丁门，在深山老林里教无业男女青年刀法，主要是为了向举国各地的不法组织提供冷兵器强战斗力，以便掌握关键生产资料，获得最多的不法利益。放在当时的历史环境下，老丁头也可以说是市场经济闯将、改革开放先锋了。老丁老了，女儿丁白缨顶上了位置，还跟一个学刀不成、从政得手的同辈丁门孽徒狼狈为奸、沆瀣一气、血浓于水、里应外合，一度控制了多个地区的地下权力网，最终双双落上了重犯的名号，只得一起跑路，躲回深山老林。在这中间她抽空教了两个徒弟，没爹没娘的王八蛋丁修，和爹不养娘不留的肺痨鬼丁显。  
关于王八蛋师兄和肺痨鬼师弟之间的纠缠关系，丁门中一位优秀的刀盾双持学员，同时也是一位更优秀的八卦课代表丁翀女士是这样总结的：丁修一直在欺负丁显，而丁显一直并不害怕丁修，丁修知道丁显不害怕他，然而并不以此为忤。对王八蛋丁修来说，要接受一个被他欺负的人不害怕他，这简直就是最真挚的爱情。  
这也就是说，在丁门，人人都知道，丁修喜欢丁显。

再次沉寂的房间里，丁修盯着天花板想着丁显小时候的样子。人不能两次踏进同一条河流，那时候在深山老林，丁修从四面八方去斩丁白缨的刀，都被同一手招式闪开。丁修百思不解，丁白缨转过身在夕阳下留下一个潇洒而冷酷的背影：  
“人无法两次踏进同一条河流。”  
丁修琢磨了半宿，夜里突然茅塞顿开，扛着梅莺跑到了河边，还非要拉着丁显陪他。月下河水湍流，河心处没到腰深，他用梅莺击断飞来的浪花，直到苗刀变得像蝶翼一样轻盈，他在河里的脚步如同踩在风上。人无法两次踏进同一条河流，河流本无名字就像刀法本无名字，想明白了这一点丁修仰起头来对天长啸，几乎忘记丁显的肺病在冰凉的河水里一泡变得更重了。  
后半夜丁显几乎合不上眼，一直在忍耐着咳嗽，比咳破肺还要难受。他脸红眼亮，就像肺病到回光返照的垂死之人，身上还因为寒冷而发着抖。丁修只得像刚捡回丁显时那样把他拉进自己的被窝里，抱着让他取暖。  
然而小肺痨鬼还是在抖，牙床打战，好像害怕似的。  
丁修一边想笑，一边抚摸着他的背，在他头顶说，别怕，师弟，师哥在呢。  
第二天早晨时丁显的脸红终于退了，身体虚弱得几乎举不动刀，可没有发热。丁修看了看指导其他学员的丁白缨，小声问丁显，你不怪师哥吧？  
小时候的丁显用力点了点头：不怪师兄，师兄想到了练刀的方法，为了让我进步、不落下，才特别告诉我的，我可感谢师兄啦。

深山老林里那条河就像他师弟现在的名字。一川。人无法两次踏进同一条河流。而人又何尝该有名字呢？  
然而他师弟看着他就像他长出八只眼睛的时候，并不明白丁修在说什么，就像他小时候感谢丁修，也完全错过了丁修半夜叫醒他的原因。丁修现在想起来都十分后悔，让他进步？让他进步干什么呢，翅膀长硬了就知道跑，对不起他，也对不起丁白缨，一个小白眼狼。  
丁显也他妈什么都不明白。

雨停了一天。直到后半夜，窗外响起了闷雷。丁修的旺旺又接到信息：  
“已经两天了。”  
“三天为限。还不动手，我要找到你，也是易如反掌。”  
丁修把网页关掉。  
门就在这时响动。丁修握起梅莺，夺步而去，压在门后时锁已经被打开。他要杀的家伙就站在门外，眼神疲惫，衣服上浸透了湿气和汗水，刘海也无精打采地垂着。  
他看了看丁修和丁修背后握着的梅莺，自顾自地进门：“师兄让我进来吧。”  
丁修抓过他的后领，把他仰面抵在墙上：“怎么想起来这儿了？”  
他师弟的眼神还是那么肆无忌惮的疲惫。“我大哥怀疑我二哥，叫我去查一笔钱……差点被人发现了，到刚刚才脱身。没法回宿舍了，只能想到你这儿了。让我待一晚吧。”  
丁修一愣。  
他师弟轻轻把丁修手拨开。从衣柜里翻出一件T恤——丁修都想不起来那件T恤放在哪儿——然后走到了浴室去。  
丁修关了电脑，坐在床上，看着浴室的门。浴室里水声响了又停，一会儿他师弟走出来，身上依然因为水汽湿漉漉的。发梢上滴着水。  
丁修仍然看着他。他也看了看丁修。  
“做吗？”他拿毛巾擦了擦头发，看着丁修说。  
丁修瞪大了眼睛。没有说话。  
他师弟放下毛巾。  
“做吗，师兄。”  
他朝着丁修走过来。  
被跨坐在大腿上的时候丁修开口说，“你今天怎么——”  
他师弟吻住了他的嘴唇。

他们几乎是从没用骑乘位做过。他师弟主动不晓得是哪辈子的事了，上次可能还是没成年的时候，被丁修逗得，一本正经地试图索求。虽然现在想来，也不能确定他那时的懵懂是真的还是装的。  
但是丁修懒得去计较过去，甚至无意改变现状。他有太多机会把他推倒，回到他主导的，他们习惯的状态。但是，丁显在他身上起伏得那么专注，呼吸颤抖着，那么脆弱的平稳。他肌肉鲜活，皮肤柔软，骨血温暖，丁修一直看着他，他把眼睛闭了起来。  
丁修突然觉得也不用改变这一切。

丁修知道他师弟最容易高潮的节奏。但似乎是这种了解已经成了丁修欺负他的固定方法，所以他此刻没有选择那个，而是缓慢而规律地上下起落收缩，像是在执拗地取悦丁修或者惩罚自己。丁修握着他的手去给他打手枪，过了很久他才射出来。  
他又出了一身的汗。高潮时他剧烈地颤抖起来，和这次冗长乏味的性爱并不匹配。这不自然，但也不算诡异，丁修摸过他的胯骨想从他身体里抽出来。  
他师弟却突然夹紧了锁住丁修腰部的腿。  
他把他们继续缠在一起。  
青年的手指抓握着丁修的胸膛。为了练刀，指甲永远贴肉修剪的指尖，此时已经嵌进丁修的皮肉里。

“师兄……”  
他师弟说。  
“我不想死……”  
他的声音破碎得像是声带在颤抖，又像是哭泣。  
“我不想死……师兄……”

他师弟现在二十多岁。风华正茂，血气方刚。他的背上是只有青年人才会有的丰盛的肌肉。然而中间的脊沟里，骨节又突兀得每一粒都摸得出。  
丁修还嵌在他身体里。他用手去摸他师弟的脊椎骨，一粒一粒地摸上去。  
他看了看天花板，突然有点想笑。  
“不怕，师弟，不哭了……”  
“师哥在呢。”

第二天清晨太阳终于露了一小会儿脸，丁修醒来时房间里已经又是他一个人，搞得他脑子里性爱之后那种轻飘飘的甜蜜似乎无从解释，像做了场好梦。  
他慢悠悠地起床，洗脸，把长发重新编成小辫儿，穿上自己平日出门时那一身好似街头卖艺一样的行头，把梅莺装进贝司盒里，背上，大摇大摆地出了门。  
他在暗网上给丁白缨发了个加密信息：师父你现在在哪儿，我来找你。  
过一会儿，丁白缨给他回：深山老林。  
……我知道是深山老林，丁修咬着牙回，我咋去啊师父？  
真是深山老林。丁白缨回，你就上地图上搜，深山老林。

……所以我这么拐弯抹角是为了什么。丁修闭了闭眼。  
然后他打开百度地图，搜索，“深山老林”。  
地图真的显示了一个位置，一片碧绿中间，浮现着四个宋体字，“深山老林”。  
那地方他也熟，离这儿不远，就是他和丁显长大的地方。  
丁修坐了几小时长途客车，然后偷了一辆三轮，开到坡陡得不能再开的地方就徒步攀岩。这个地方山是真的深，林也是真的老，森碧如幽，壑暗如冥，这是巨大得令人绝望的自然，就算把坐标点放在有关领导面前，也没有任何人力能搜索遍这片大山。  
丁修飞檐走壁，翻山越岭，看到了童年时练刀的那条无名的河。  
两座土屋，连同一块生活、植牧的平地，就在河边。  
丁修顺着山谷往下走去，在房子面前停下脚步。天上层云暗涌，地上川流不息，细草微风，他一时说不清自己在想什么。  
在他终于准备向前一步的时候他直觉地回了个头。  
“——卧槽师父你怎么一直站在我身后一声都不出啊！！！！！”  
丁白缨就那么面无表情地看着他。  
“想啥呢。”他师父问。  
“……”丁修没回答，“您不问我是为啥来的。”  
丁白缨向屋子抬抬下颌：”进去坐坐？“  
丁修垂着头，摇了摇：“不了吧。进去了，也不是养我们时那间了。”

丁修和他师父并肩坐在不能踏进两次的河边。  
“两天前那条信息是你师伯让我发的。他收到消息说最近有人要对显儿和他几个兄弟下手，让我提醒一下他。”  
丁修腹诽，你直接发个微信不就得了！  
“我从小总是太顺着他了，我说的话他未必往心里去，倒是你的话他总是听的。你和他说过没有，让他小心一点？”  
靠，他听个屁，丁修想，听着听着人都跑了。  
“我小心点儿就成了。”丁修闷声说。  
丁白缨叹了口气：“唉，你这么大个人了，怎么还不懂事呢。”  
丁修懒得跟她再争辩了。反正在她心里自己也就这样了，丁显也是。他再怎么九曲柔肠也是那个王八蛋，他师弟再怎么忘恩负义，也是当初那个双眼无辜、楚楚可怜的肺痨鬼。  
“我师伯现在人呢？”他转口问。  
“他下山了。”丁白缨说，“去见韩旷委员。他以前和师哥打过交道，如果能挖出信任局长跟魏党的联系，他或许不会追查我们。”  
丁修挑了挑眉。“他到现在还相信这种交易？”  
丁白缨摇摇头：”不是交易，是承诺。这人是个比你师伯还倔的书呆子。今上能信任这个人，也是因为他有所不为。“  
丁修看着河水，过了一会儿没说话。  
“我知道你这次来，是为了显儿，”丁白缨抓住机会，又开始絮絮叨叨了，“显儿也是很在乎你的。下次见到他，要跟他好好地说啊，知道了吗？”  
丁修啧了一声，皱了皱眉。  
于是丁白缨也不再说话了。  
“走了啊。”  
过了很久以后他说。  
“嗯，”丁白缨站起来，看着他，“走吧。”

丁修扛着梅莺，转过河湾后终于忍不住回头看了一眼。仿佛要连接天际的荒草和无名河流不绝的水声隔绝了一切，他什么都没有看到。  
他转回身来，继续向前走了。

—END—


End file.
